


Horseplay

by kagacuties (orphan_account)



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Flirting, Module Pairing, neck kisses, shoulder kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kagacuties
Summary: He was always like this; cocky and arrogant and unabashed and somehow still not enough of a horrible person for them to not be friends.Rin just wished he would stop harassing her with dumb teddy bear pickup lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im ashamed for writing this tbh

 

 

Through the corner of her eye, Rin noticed Len sauntering toward her in the break room. She felt a twinge of annoyance when he loomed behind her, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he cooed, as if she couldn't already tell by his snarky voice and dumb mannerisms.

She rammed her heel against his toes in response. A sharp hiss escaped his lips and he released his hold on her.

"A little feisty today, are we?"

"Piss off."

He pranced in front of her. "I like the new outfit. Which module is it?"

"Scissors," she grumbled. "We started the set for Tokyo Teddy Bear today." She'd be wearing the costume to work for the next two weeks or so, until filming was over.

He arched an eyebrow. "Teddy bear? Cute song."

He obviously hadn't heard it yet. "Yeah. If you think dissecting teddy bears is cute. What's with your outfit?" She glanced and the jeweled cane hanging at his elbow. "You look like a crippled elf."

"Thanks." He took a step back, scanning Rin from head to toe. His eyes lingered uncomfortably long on her bare thigh. "You look hot."

She felt like grabbing his cane and clunking him over the head.

"Hey—Rin, don't glare at me like that, I'm only teasing—" He searched her eyes, but she didn't waver. He sighed. "My new module is Trickster. It's for Dream-eating Monochrome Baku."

"Oh." That was that dumb song about him seducing women and eating their dreams, wasn't it? "Feeling popular with the ladies, yet?"

He unhooked the cane from his elbow, swinging it around in his hand. " _Please_ Rin, I'm _always_ popular with the ladies."

She scoffed. He'd never even had a girlfriend.

"You don't believe me. I'm hurt." He leaned closer, hovering his lips inches from her ear. "You know, I think I lost my teddy bear. Mind if I cuddle with you, instead?"

He ducked away before Rin's fist had the chance to rearrange his face. "You got that from an internet twelve-year-old."

"The source doesn't matter, Rin, it's the _delivery_ that counts." He sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm going to find Miku. Maybe she'll appreciate my _stellar_ pickup lines."

"She won't. She has taste."

He was halfway out the door when he turned back to give Rin a goofy wave. " _Au revoir!_ "

When he was finally gone, Rin sighed. He was always like this; cocky and arrogant and unabashed and somehow still not enough of a horrible person for them to not be friends.

She just hoped his new song wouldn't get to his head too much.

 

* * *

 

It was a few days into filming, and both Rin and Len had ended the day earlier than expected, so Rin invited him to her house to kill time. For the past five hours, they'd been sprawled on Rin's bed, staring at her laptop while marathoning sci-fi movies.

At least, they were _supposed_ to be staring at her laptop. When Rin diverted her attention from the movie, she noticed Len staring at her, instead. She was more than a little annoyed.

"What?"

He didn't break his gaze. "What, what?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

He flashed a crooked grin. "I can't help it." Before Rin had time to react, he grabbed her hand, pressing his lips against her fingers. "You're so fine, it's _un-bear-able_."

She kicked him off the bed. He hit the floor with a thump.

He groaned. "That was _im-paws-ibly_ mean of you."

...Why did she put up with him?

 

* * *

 

Rin stared wearily at the package at her feet. She had found it outside her room's door, a note taped to it in messy handwriting:

 _brought to you by Lenny  
_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

She was terrified to open it.

Eventually she came to terms that the box wouldn't unfurl by itself, so she knelt down and pried at the tape. Inside was a white teddy bear, with a note underneath.

_How much does a plush polar bear weigh?_

_...enough to break the ice_ _  
_ _xoxoxo_

Goddammit.

 

* * *

 

"Wait, Rin!"

She turned around to find Len waving his arms, chasing her in the parking lot.

She sighed, waiting for him to catch up to her. "What do you want?"

"Can I have a ride?" Len was one of those useless members of society without a driver's license. He was constantly mooching off her gas money.

"Fine," she huffed. He followed her as she located her car.

"If you're free tonight, we could finish up those movies, if you'd like."

She considered his offer—it was Friday, so she didn't have homework, or anything better to do. She sighed. "Alright. Just actually watch the movie, this time."

"I'll try. But you _are_ rather distracting."

…She already regretted letting him come over.

They finally reached her parking space, and she moved toward the door—except instead walking around to take shotgun, Len followed behind her, grabbing her wrist before she could reach for the handle.

She looked up at him, irked. "Len, what are you doing—"

He placed his hands against the car, on either side of her head. Trapped between his arms, Rin retreated, her shoulders grazing the cold car door. He hovered over her, lips curled in a smirk, eyes glinting flirtatiously—

Rin couldn't help but consider that _maybe_ he would've been attractive, if he wasn't such an idiot.

"Damn, Rin, do they call you Scissors? Because you're looking _sharp_ —"

He pressed himself closer, and Rin's stomach lurched when his legs and torso pushed against her, her breath hitched in her throat—she panicked. His eyes widened a bit, as if he sensed her distress. But before he could pull away, she lifted her leg, intending to knee him where it hurts—and caught herself in time, landing a sharp kick to his shin, instead.

She wasn't expecting the loud crack that resounded where her foot made contact.

Or the cry of pain escaped Len's mouth when he stumbled back, tripping and twisting his foot as he fell to the pavement.

It occurred to Rin that maybe she had taken things too far, this time.

 

* * *

 

Len was sitting on her bed, pressing a bag of ice to his ankle and wincing.

Rin felt bad. She dragged her laptop over and settled beside him—somehow finally finding the courage to swallow her pride. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He looked up at her, with a slightly worried expression. "No. No, Rin, don't apologize—it was my fault, not yours. I shouldn't have done that."

"I shouldn't have hurt you."

He shook his head. "I made you nervous, didn't I? That's on me. I'm sorry. Besides, it's only a sprain, I think..."

They descended into a somewhat awkward silence. For the first time, Rin realized she had no idea how to hold a conversation with him when he wasn't acting ridiculous.

She cleared her throat, albeit nervously, and turned her attention to pulling up the movie where they left off. He leaned back, plopping into the sheets, staring absently at the ceiling.

After a minute or so of silence, he turned his head toward her. "Hey, Rin?" His voice was soft, serious, very un-Len-like. "You know I care about you, right?"

Rin wasn't really sure what sparked the question, or where he was going with it. She shrugged and remained silent.

"I only tease you because your reactions are cute. I know I get carried away sometimes, but if I ever legitimately make you uncomfortable, you can always tell me to knock it off. You don't have to physically stop me for me to listen, you know."

That was...a weird thing to say. She flitted her gaze above the edge of the screen, but glanced away when she noticed him staring intently at her. "You don't make me uncomfortable, Len. I know you're only joking. You just startled me today, a little bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He turned his head, and shifted tone almost instantly, snickering. "Rin, you're seventeen—why do you still sleep with teddy bears?"

Rin wasn't sure what he meant, at first, but she looked up to find him reaching for the bear wedged behind her pillow. "Hey, you're the one who bought me that, I couldn't just get rid of it."

"Hmm." He arched an eyebrow, shooting her a questioning gaze. "What'd you name it?"

 _...Coconut._ "Nothing, you moron."

"You should name it Trickster, after me."

"Haha—No."

He pursed his lips. "Darn. I thought it was a good idea."

He lifted the bear, holding it up at arm's length. He wobbled it around, moving its arms and legs in the air, mumbling absently. "I lost my teddy bear. Can I hug you, instead?"

He was really proud of that line, wasn't he? Without really thinking, a response slipped Rin's lips. "Sure."

She didn't know why she said it. She meant it to be sarcastic—but Len took it very differently.

He propped himself up instantly, smirking and staring at her with eyes that looked...a little _too_ excited. "Wait, really? Can I kiss you too?"

"W-what?" Rin edged away from him, slightly, growing flustered under his playful gaze. "Y-you mean, you really want to?"

"Jeeze, Rin, of course I do. Why did you think I've been hitting on you?"

_What. What what what—_

Somehow, the thought that he'd been flirting with her unironically _this whole time_ had not once crossed her mind. Wow. Now she just felt dumb.

She instinctively backed away as he inched closer, until she was cornered against the headboard. He knelt in front of her, lifting the laptop from her lap. "Can I?"

"U-um." She could feel the heat rushing to her face.

He stared at her expectantly. "You're allowed to say no."

Did she want to? She'd never really thought of him as anything more than a friend, and he had a talent for grating on her nerves—but really, he was a good person, and certainly more tolerable than most boys Rin's age. She enjoyed joking around with him, and something about his straightforward attitude always made him easy to trust. She hated to admit it, but—

—she liked him. A lot.

She supposed kissing him wouldn't be all that bad.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, we can."

His expression brightened at her response, and he eagerly tugged her into a tight embrace. Rin allowed herself to ease into his shoulder as he slowly drew a hand up her back, his fingers settling at the base of her neck, tickling her skin. It felt...surprisingly nice.

He pulled away, slipping his hand under her chin, tilting her head enough to force eye contact. The characteristic smirk splayed across his lips, his cerulean eyes glinting with amusement; he leaned in for a kiss...

...and backed out at the last second, pulling her into another hug.

Rin turned her head against his shoulder, getting as much of a view of his face that she could manage. "Hm?"

"Ah—sorry, I've just...never really kissed anyone before..."

What a wimp.

"Idiot," she mumbled, pulling away, cupping his head in her hands. His smirk had faded into a sheepish grin, and he refused to meet her eyes. His embarrassment was...stupidly cute. "If you have the confidence to ask, then you've got to _commit_." She reached for a fistful of his hair, and he let out a small yelp as she yanked him closer, forcing his lips against hers.

The kiss turned out to be rougher than she intended, but hey, he'd have to suck it up.

It was messy, almost, the way his lips caught her teeth, the way he moved them about, sliding from one corner of her mouth to the other, biting gently at the edges of her lips. Their kiss was unrelenting, and he'd pry apart her lips whenever they closed, slip his tongue against hers whenever she let her guard down. She lowered her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, struggling to keep balance; his hands settled against her waist, and he caressed her sides teasingly, causing Rin to melt further and further under his touch.

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She could feel the corners of his mouth tilting upward, as well.

When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers, peering up at her with an awestruck sparkle in his eyes. It was a little annoying, how silly and vulnerable it made her feel.

"—am I a good kisser?"

"—shut up."

She grasped at the bowtie of his ridiculous costume, placing her mouth against his neck. He flinched slightly, but tilted his head away, allowing her lips to ghost his soft skin. She tried to ignore his sharp exhales, the guttural noises that rumbled against his throat.

His hands slid to her neckline; he fumbled for her costume's zipper.

Startled, Rin pulled away, and he took the opportunity to pepper her face with small kisses, moving from her forehead, to her cheeks, to the skin beneath her ear. He tugged at her zipper, loosening the collar just enough to peel it away, brushing his fingers against her bare shoulders. "Is this okay?" he murmured, his lips still pressed beside her ear. "Should I stop?"

"You're good. Just..." God, she never thought she'd have to say anything like this to Len... "Just don't tug it any lower."

He released his grip on the zipper, moving his hand away. "Okay."

He pressed another kiss to her lips, this time gentler than before. His fingers traced intricate swirls into her shoulders, and she shivered under his touch. Slowly, tauntingly, he trailed his mouth to the edge of lips, down her jaw, around her neck. Rin swallowed back her laughs, not wanting to give Len the satisfaction of knowing his kisses tickled.

He edged his lips to her collarbone, and she squirmed instinctively, tensing her arms around his shoulders. "This okay?" he mumbled, his warm breath caressing her skin.

She nodded, before remembering he was too low to notice. "Yeah."

He slid his hands up, stroking the back of her neck. His lips fluttered across her exposed shoulder. "Mm. Your skin is very alluring," he murmured.

"U-um." Rin wasn't sure how to respond.

She managed to catch his forehead, marking his face with broken kisses as he continued to tease her shoulder. His tousled hair tickled her face.

That was when she noticed the opening...she knew it would kill the mood, but she was tempted...

She puffed in his ear. A muffled yelp escaped his lips, and he stumbled away from her, grasping at the side of his head.

They stared at each other. Len's face was incredibly flushed and disheveled; Rin assumed she looked about the same. His mouth broke into an innocent grin, and he bent over, hiding his face in her shoulder.

He was laughing.

"Okay, Rin. You win."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ????????  
> ??? ??  
> ?
> 
> what is this, i dont even
> 
> i was looking through pixiv fanart and had the urge to write a trickster x scissors fic? and then i remembered a dumb pickup line and everything went downhill from there
> 
> mostly wrote this as personality practice, since i figured i should try writing traits i dont inherently respect into character relationships/personalties to make them more realistic...but rin and len both turned out to be dorks and i am happy  
> this is also shamefully self-indulgent..;;; im very partial to neck kisses and healthy communication ok


End file.
